Finding Whats Real
by GreyWolfe21
Summary: Haley and Nathan aren't together and Haley loves someone else not good at summaries so read and i know you'll like it if you don't like f/f don't read starts at the last six weeks of high school and it is another story line.
1. One Fine Mess

_One Fine Mess_

**Haley's Pov:**

**Tree Hill High School**

I walked down the empty hallway of tree hill high school on the way to the student parking lot; it is 4:30 pm and I just finished tutoring a 10th grader in algebra.

It's the last six weeks of senior year and everything is happening so fast. There is only one week left until prom, Three weeks until finals, and then graduation.

My life is a mess and I don't know what to do. The guy I was dating dumped me for the co-captain of the cheerleading squad two weeks ago.

The weird thing about it is that after the first three days I just didn't care anymore. The reason I don't care is because I realized that for a very long time I have been falling in love with someone else.

The really messed up part is that the person I'm falling in love with is a girl, and not just any girl one of the most popular girls in school.

She is the captain of the three time champion Lady Ravens basketball team, and a two time lightweight Golden –glove Champion of the Tree Hill Boxing Club.

So when I say my life is a mess it's the understatement of the century. A soft melody catches my attention so I walk further down the hallway towards the sound.

When I finally find where the sound is coming from I am standing in front of the auditorium. I slowly open one of the doors and quietly walk in as I get closer I see someone standing on the stage but I can't see their face.

I slowly walk toward the stage as I get closer I realize that the person on the stage is the object of my affection Rachel Gatina. After I stand there for a minute I finally sum up the courage to go talk to her and tell her how I feel about her.

I'm halfway to the stage when Rachel's best friend Marvin "mouth" McFadden runs on stage and says "Rachel that was great; now all you have to do is practice with the guys a couple of times and there is no way you can lose the talent show."

Suddenly all the courage I had leaves my body and I slowly sneak out the side door and to the parking lot hoping no one saw me.


	2. The Plan

**_The Plan_**

**Rachel's Pov:**

**Tree Hill High School Auditorium 4:35pm**

"The talent show is the last thing on my mind mouth." She said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Rachel why won't you just tell me who it is; I already know everything about this guy he sounds like he's perfect. Why don't you just go talk to him and tell him how you feel."Mouth says as he puts his hand on her shoulder and she sighs.

"I can't mouth; not yet I'll do it at the talent show."

"Really, so are you gonna tell me who he is now? I mean I won't tell anyone and I'm sure this guy is perfect for you and if he doesn't think so he doesn't deserve you." he tells her as they sit down on the edge of the stage.

"That's just it mouth, that's why I'm so scared." She said as she put her head in her hands.

"What, you actually think he won't like you?"

"No! The person I like is Haley James!" Rachel exclaimed as she hopped off of the stage and started pacing the in front of the stage.

"Haley James? You mean you … like … girls?"

"No mouth I like_** this**_ girl. That is why I'm gonna ask her to the prom tonight at the talent show."She explained as she continued pacing

"Haley James? The girl that just got dumped by Nathan Scott? Have you lost all logical thought? This is Nathan Scott's Ex-Girlfriend you're talking about do you really think he's gonna let this go?" Mouth said as he hopped off of the stage and stood in front of Rachel effectively stopping Rachel in her tracks.

Rachel looked up at mouth with fire in her eyes and mouth took a cautionary step back. "I don't give a _**damn**_ what Nathan Scott does or doesn't do; he threw Haley away like garbage and I won't let her think she doesn't deserve better!" Rachel Fumed

"What are you gonna do Rachel? I mean she dated Nathan she's obviously not into girls." Mouth reasoned as Rachel looked at him and said

"That's where you come in."

"Rachel what are you talkin' about; I don't want anything to do with this."

"Mouth please?" Rachel asked desperately as mouth sighs.

"Fine; what do I have to do?" He asks reluctantly as Rachel smiles.

"You don't have to do much I promise; by the way mouth thanks; you're the best friend a girl could ever have."


	3. Talent Show

**_Talent Show_**

**Haley's Pov:**

** Tree Hill High School 7:30pm**

"Lucas I really don't wanna be here, I just wanna go home and curl up on my couch under my blanket and watch a movie."

I can't believe I let him talk me into coming I really don't want to be here where I will inevitably see Nathan and have him and Lucas have another confrontation with me in the middle.

"Hales We've been going to every school talent show together since we were in elementary did you really think I was gonna let someone like my little brother ruin a Lucas and Haley tradition?"

He asked as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him and smiled down at me. We walked into the auditorium and the first person I see is Nathan Scott and his new girlfriend Peyton Sawyer.

They're sitting in the third row of the auditorium I pull Lucas into the row next to us and sit down before they see us in order to avoid the inevitable show-down between them. Five minutes later the lights dim and; Principle Turner walks onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please quiet down." He asked as the spotlight showed on him and everyone started to get quiet and then he continued "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a great and special talent show for you this year with a very big surprise so without further adieu the first act of the night José Sanchez and his dance crew."

He announced as he walked off the stage and a group of guys came onto the stage and started doing a dance routine with a lot of flips and break-dancing. The talent show went on with the usual stuff a couple of bands, some more dancers, some aspiring stand-up comics, some poetry, and a really bad magic act. Then Principle Turner came back onto the stage once again as the bad musician exited the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is our last act of the night and I said there would be some surprises so… the next person coming to the stage is pretty well known here so she needs no introduction but I'm gonna give her one anyway. This multi-talented young woman is coming to the stage with an original composition is not just a wonderful boxer and basketball player but also a singer and song writer put your hands together for Rachel Gatina."

The entire auditorium erupted in cheers and applause as Rachel walked out onto the stage with her guitar she smiled as she adjusted the microphone and laughed a little. "Hi guys um… this is a song I wrote for someone very special to me she was my muse; I just want her to know that she deserves better so this is for her." She finished as she started strumming her guitar and a guy I didn't notice before started playing a violin. Then she stated singing

**Her voice made me want to cry it was so raw and strong it took my breath away. she was absolutely beautiful the stage light turned a golden color which made her beautiful red hair look like it was glowing and her barely there tan stand out even more.**

don't tell me love is something you wont try again

thats just not true

well baby right now maybe what you needs a friend

well i'm here for you

i will be by your side

if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night

whenever you call

and i wont change my mind

no ill see it through

and i wont give up

no i wont give up

i wont give up, on you

**Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I looked up to see Marvin McFadden standing there with a bouquet of Red, Pink, Yellow, and White Flowers. He handed me the flowers and walked away before I could ask him what and who they were for. I looked for a card and found one in the middle of the bouquet when I opened it a prom ticket fell into my lap I read the card and in said "if you except my invitation I will tell you what each one of these flowers mean and I promise that I will treat you like the princess that you are because you are my muse." And it was signed Rachel Gatina. When I looked up Rachel was no longer on the stage and she was standing right in front of me._When did that happen?_****She was smiling as she continued to sing.**

you need someone who knows you,

from the inside out

the way i do

ive seen you walk while your never looking down

i believe in you

i will be by your side

if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night

whenever you call

and i wont change my mind

no ill see it through

and i wont give up

no i wont give up

i wont give up,

on you

i will be by your side

if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night

and i wont give up

i wont give up

you could call it love

but i wont give up,

on you

**When she finished the song tears were slowly rolling down my cheeks. She looked into my eyes and asked the one question I was dreading and anticipating all at the same time. "Haley James will you do me the honor of being my date to the prom?" She asked and all I could do was nod my head.**


End file.
